Virulent Walking Bomb (Origins)
} |name = Virulent Walking Bomb |type = Spirit spells (Death tree) |icon = Virulent Walking Bomb.png |image = VirulentWalkingBomb.jpg |px = 270px |description = The caster magically injects a target with corrosive poison that inflicts continual spirit damage. If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, damaging nearby targets and possibly infecting them in turn. Although this spell is related to Walking Bomb, the magic behind the two does not interact; a target cannot be infected with both. Friendly fire possible. |effect type = Activated |range = Medium |activation = 40 |cooldown = 40s |requires = 25 magic }} Virulent Walking Bomb is a mage spell from the Spirit tree in Dragon Age: Origins. Information * damage (over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 1.5. * At Interval(s): 2.0 * Duration: 20s. * If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, inflicting up to (150 + 1.5 * SP) physical damage on all targets within 5m. Targets within 3m of the explosion have a 50% chance to be afflicted with Walking Bomb (limit of 3 additional infections; only targets hostile to the caster will be infected). * Range: 25m. * Conjuration time: 1s. * 70 additional Threat is drawn from the initial target and secondary infected targets. Damage-based Threat from all explosion victims is drawn. Notes * Activation base is in and values vary with fatigue%. * Explosion damage is scaled based on the distance from the bomb. At 3.25m damage is 50%. * Allies of the caster only take half explosion damage. * Arcane Warrior spellcasting: the spell can be cast with your weapon(s) drawn. * Casting Virulent Walking Bomb on a target removes the detonation effect of previous instances of Virulent Walking Bomb and Walking Bomb. The timer of the damage over time effect of previous bomb instances is reset to the full 20s and the damage amounts are set to the value of the last bomb. * Infected targets suffer both the physical damage of the last explosion, and the spirit damage over time effect that was applied with the infection. * This spell can unlock the Heavy Hitter achievement if backed by enough spellpower (~70). * Armor does not reduce the physical damage from the explosion. Tactical notes * Due to the large amount of Threat, the bomb will likely run for the caster, thus immobilizing spells could be useful. * Shattering with Stonefist, after using Petrify or Cone of Cold will detonate the bomb immediately. * The spell works well in conjunction with crowd-control spells such as Waking Nightmare, Blood Wound or Paralysis Explosion as these spells can result in tightly-clustered enemies with no party member close by (it is imperative to immobilize the bomb). * This spell also works with Blood Control as the bomb will turn and run back at enemies. * Casting this when the enemy pack has overall low health will most likely obliterate allies in their vicinity, so casting Force Field afterwards might be a good idea. See also * Ability mechanics Category:Dragon Age: Origins spells